La lueur de l'hiver
by Rachel Rekha
Summary: "Je suis Arda Stark, et ceci est mon histoire."
1. Prologue

L'hiver vient, la devise de ma maison, la devise des Stark. La devise de mon pays. La lueur qui anime mon âme durant l'hiver. Le vent glacial dans mes cheveux. La pleine lune éclairant le royaume. L'odeur de l'herbe et de la terre mouillée. Je viens de Winterfell. Je suis Arda Stark et ceci est mon histoire.


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'entraînement

J'étais dans la cour avec mes autres frères. Ils apprenaient à Bran à tirer à l'arc. Je l'observait avec attention, son coude était trop haut, et il n'arrivait pas à viser au milieu de sa cible. J'ai toujours aimé l'arc mais je préférais l'épée, plus efficace. J'étais là avec mes frères tandis que mes deux sœurs étaient en train de coudre. Je ne voulais pas d'une vie comme celle-ci et père le savait. Il était en train de nous observer du regard et plus particulièrement d'observer Bran. Mon petit frère manquait toujours sa cible malgré les conseils avisés de Jon Snow. Jusqu'à ce que, il atteigne sa cible en plein milieu mais, ce n'était pas lui qui avait tiré, c'était ma sœur Arya, plus attirée par les arcs et les épées que par la couture et la danse. J'étais plus proche d'Arya que de Sansa qui restait enfermée dans sa chambre à coudre et à faire des révérences. . Je me dirigeait vers Jon Snow, le bâtard de mon père mais pour moi, c'était un Stark, comme nous. Ma mère à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, était dégoûtée par cet enfant qui n'était pas le sien. Moi, je le considérait comme mon frère. Je me dirigeait vers Jon qui visiblement avait été mis mal à l'aise par le regard que ma mère lui avait adressé.

« - Jon, ne prête pas attention à elle.

-Oui mais toi au moins tu as grandi avec une mère …

- Une mère qui voulait et qui veux toujours me marier Jon … Mais j'ai résisté, je sais que je déshonore notre maison mais je n'aime pas être commandée et qui plus est par un homme qui n'attende qu'une chose, que je couche avec lui.

- Tu as raison.

- Jon, tu es et tu resteras mon frère quoiqu'il arrive.

-Merci Arda, moi aussi je t'apprécie, rentres avant que n'attrape froid.

- Je ne suis pas une enfant Jon !

- Je disais juste ça parce que la dernière fois que tu es allée dans les bois à cheval, tu es tombée de cheval et je t'ai retrouvé deux jours après et ensuite, tu es tombée malade.

-Et alors, juste une petite fièvre de rien du tout, je ne suis pas comme ces dames qui, dès qu'il leur arrive quelque chose hurle d'effroi et se cache derrière un arbre en attendant que quelqu'un vole à leur secours.

-Allez, viens avec moi.

- Non, je. »

J'avais à peine finit ma phrase qu'il me souleva du sol et me mit sur son dos. Je me débattais de toutes mes forces mais rien n'y faisait. En effet, car mon cher grand frère Robb avait décidé lui aussi accompagné de Théon de me tenir afin que je ne bouge pas. Cela les faisaient bien rire mais pas moi. Je vis alors Arya leur jeter des petites pierres afin qu'ils me lâchent. Un éclat de rire m'échappa tandis que ma petite sœur frappait les trois hommes. Puis, ils décidèrent enfin de me lâcher. J'avais la tête qui tourner, j'étais rester trop longtemps sur le dos de Jon .

« - Arda ! Viens pour ta leçon de lecture !

-J'arrive ! »

Tous s'écartèrent pour me laisser le passage. J'allais donc à cette leçon que je haïssais plus que tout. Lire ne sert rien pour se battre. Mais le maniement de l'épée et de l'arc servent. En effet car, je rejoignais Jon en cachette qui m'apprenait l'épée ainsi que l'arc. C'était le seul qui avait accepté de m'apprendre à manier l'épée. Après ma leçon barbante de lecture, je rejoignis Arya qui m'attendait devant la porte. D'un regard, je savais ce qu'elle voulait : elle voulait m'accompagner à la leçon d'escrime.

« - Laisses-moi deviner, toi, tu veux te battre contre Jon et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu … non … oui.

-Tu ne sais pas bien mentir petite Arya, tu peux m'accompagner.

-Merci, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te le demander cette fois !

- Oui, tu es maligne, mais pour accompagner cette qualité il en faut une autre, sais-tu ce que c'est ?

- L'épée ?

-Oui, c'est ça, allez viens.

-Oui j'arrive. »

Nous marchions dans la terre humide, j'appréciais cette sensation, signe que l'hiver approchait. J'étais née l'hiver donc j'aimais l'hiver mais je savais qu'il était dangereux. Les jours se raccourcissaient, les hommes mourraient de froid et de maladie. Mais, je n'aimais pas que l'hiver dure trop longtemps car cela faisait travaillé l'imagination des hommes qui racontaient des histoires terribles aux enfants pour passer le temps. Nous arrivions au point de rendez-vous habituel.

« - Arda, ça fait une heure que je t'attends !

- C'est bon, j'étais à cette maudite leçon de lecture.

- Pour savoir les nouvelles des autres royaumes envoyées par les corbeaux, il faut savoir lire.

- Oui mais pas pour se battre.

- Oui, tu verras cela te serviras plus tard. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

-L'arc, je n'y arrive pas il me faut savoir tirer à l'arc, c'est un avantage pour tous combattants.

- Oui, prend mon arc.

-Très bien. »

Je pris l'arc essaya d'y mettre une flèche mais même avant que je ne puisse tirer la flèche, elle était déjà partit je ne sais où. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à tirer avec ce fichu arc ? Jon m'entendit râler et m'adressa un regard amusé puis, se dirigea vers moi.

« - Ce n'est pas en râlant que tu arriveras à tirer la flèche.

-Je sais mais, elle part avant même que j'ai pu la tirer.

-C'est parce que tu ne tires pas assez la corde. Essayes, je te corrige si besoin.

-Mais, elle en a besoin ! Ajouta Arya.

- Oui, j'en ai besoin, comme tu dis Arya. »

Je me replaçais sur la zone de tir aménagée par Jon. Je me préparais à tirer quand il me pris le bras et me le mis à la hauteur de la moitié du cou puis, me conseilla d'avoir le bras détendu et là, la flèche partit en plein milieu de la cible. J'étais contente, mon premier tir réussit après quand même un mois d'entraînement. Arya m'applaudit, heureuse de mon succès.

« - C'est bien Arda, me félicita Jon.

- Bon, on travaille l'épée ?

-Oui, si tu veux. »

Nous engageâmes le combat amical. J'avais l'avantage, j'esquivais ses attaques sans sourciller. Je le savais, j'étais plus forte à l'épée qu'à l'arc. J'aimais la confrontation que j'avais avec la personne que j'avais en face de nous. Mais l'épée ne règle pas tout, la parole peut être un sérieux avantage, chose que mère m'avais apprise. Au moment où j'allais désarmer Jon, je sentis une douleur dans le dos. C'était Arya ! Elle avait profité lorsque j'étais de dos pour me mettre un coup dans le dos. Je tombais au sol et Jon me désarma.

« - Allez, relèves-toi, ce n'est pas grave, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.

-Oui, rentrons, il va faire nuit.

-Et mon entraînement ? Tu as eu le tiens, je veux le miens.

-Non, demain, il va faire nuit, les bois ne sont pas sûrs la nuit.

- Mais, je veux mon entraînement.

- Tu sais Arya pour être un bon combattant il faut savoir attendre le bon moment.

- Bon d'accord mais, demain sans faute.

- Oui. »

Nous marchions à travers la brume crépusculaire. Celle-ci était tellement belle, opaque, blanche, fraîche et même glaciale. J'aimais cette sensation d'humidité conjuguée à celle du froid. Nous arrivâmes dans la citée avec père pour nous accueillir, il n'avait pas l'air content.

« - Arda, où étais-tu donc passer ?

- Dans les bois.

-Que faisais-tu dans les bois avec Jon et Arya ?

- Nous nous entraînions.

- Bon, très bien mais ce n'est pas ce qu'une dame doit faire.

-Père, plus tard, si je ne veux pas me faire violer, il faut que je sache comment me défendre.

- Si ton apprentissage ne se limite qu'à cela alors, c'est bon Arda, vas te laver, nous vous attendions pour dîner.

-Très bien, père, tu viens Arya ?

-J'arrive. »


End file.
